


♦ Rain Dream Tower

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Insomniac Dean, M/M, Meet in a Dream, Teen Castiel, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 11: Meet in a Dream</p><p>Confused, Dean looked up. At one moment the sky was a magnificent shade of blue, and then, just like that, it started raining, so badly that he wanted to have an umbrella. Not having any other option, Dean ran towards the tower, which had a small window about 65 feet upwards. The climb would be difficult, and he had no idea if he could make it – especially in the rain –, but something told him to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Rain Dream Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time, but I'm stuck on prompt 17, so I decided to post another one and see if it can make me write more. Hope you all like it! (:

Dean never liked sleeping. Ever since he was little, he was afraid something might happen while he was out, and the thought made him so uneasy that his parents had literally had to give medications sometimes. Throughout the years, Dean had been to so many specialists to talk about his fears that he couldn’t even remember trying to sleep on his own.

That happened until he turned fifteen. After that, his parents gave up trying to find a solution for his problem, and so did he, mainly because the medications stopped working. There wasn’t much to do; his brain was just programmed to fear falling asleep, and as soon as his fifteenth year kicked in, he simply stopped sleeping, only doing so if he passed out, pure and simple.

Too many times his parents had gotten calls from school to hear about how Dean wasn’t going to make it to the next year if he didn’t treat his condition. He remembered eavesdropping on his parents talking about taking him to psychics, or maybe trying hypnosis. Of course, the hypotheses were soon discarded, and Dean was left walking around as if he were a zombie.

So, truly, he didn’t know why anything would ever change for him, or why he should keep on going to school. It wasn’t like some miracle was gonna happen and he’d start having enough brain activity to actually start studying. Sometimes he couldn’t even think, and he just stood wherever he was, staring to the nowhere.

Nothing made sense anymore. Everything was obscure and kind of foggy. He knew it was due to his lack of sleep, but he also knew he couldn’t do anything. His insomnia first started when he was five years old, and now, eleven years later, he didn’t have any hopes of ever being normal anymore. Basically, he had just given up on himself and everything else.

Something took him out of his reverie, and Dean, startled, realized that he had fallen asleep. His dreams generally lasted about ten seconds, since he quickly noticed he was sleeping and woke up once more. Yeah, his brain was that much of a dick. This time, though, Dean had already realized he was sleeping – because there was no way he’d be in a flowery meadow in the middle of which stood a huge tower –, but he remained asleep.

Confused, Dean looked up. At one moment the sky was a magnificent shade of blue, and then, just like that, it started raining, so badly that he wanted to have an umbrella. Not having any other option, Dean ran towards the tower, which had a small window about 65 feet upwards. The climb would be difficult, and he had no idea if he could make it – especially in the rain –, but something told him to try.

And try he did. The stones of the tower’s structure were slippery, though, and he didn’t even get 15 feet up before he was failing. He didn’t scream, but there was a sinking feeling in his chest, as if he were disappointing something who was inside the tower and wanted desperately for him to get there and meet them.

After that first dream, Dean started sleeping twice a week, much more than he had done in years. He was glad for the fact, but he woke up defeated every time, because he knew he hadn’t reached the top of the tower, since that was the only dream he had ever since that one specific time.

His grades did start getting better as well, and he could focus on small things, like the girly television shows his brother liked so much. Dean had been so out of himself that he had lost part of Sam’s growing, and seeing his brother with clarity almost made him fall on his ass. Sam was huge, almost as tall as the tower Dean tried to climb.

The school year finished, and Dean still hadn’t gotten to the window of said tower, but he didn’t lose hope, because every time he fell asleep he managed to climb higher, especially when he slept on his own, which began happening quite often. As the summer vacation rolled around, Dean slept three times a week.

Ten days before the beginning of his senior year, Dean finally finished his climbing. He entered a bedroom that really didn’t deserve the title. No, truly, there was nothing there aside from a bed and a mirror, which confused Dean thoroughly. Ever since his first dream, he just _knew_ there would be someone waiting for him there, and entering an empty room felt more than a little disappointing and, if he were being honest, heartbreaking.

“Hello, Dean.” The voice slightly deeper than his own came from behind him, and Dean turned around to see a boy his age, with raven colored hair and shockingly beautiful blue eyes that had the taller teen swallowing around a lump in his throat. “I’m glad to see you finally reached me. My name’s Castiel and I am your guardian Angel.”

At first Dean thought it was some kind of joke his brain was playing on him, but the Angel – Castiel, apparently – proceeded to explaining how he was assigned to help him fall asleep more often, and how he stood by his side during classes and tests. Dean _had_ felt another presence hovering over him a few times, but he had brushed it off as some kind of reaction from his tired brain.

The more Castiel spoke, though, the more Dean realized that it made sense. How else would he start falling asleep again? Of course, he had never been one to believe in magical creatures and all that crap, so it took him a while – two days of talking to Castiel, actually – before he accepted that the blue-eyed boy was really his guardian Angel.

As soon as he did, though, their relationship evolved with unbelievable speed, especially considering Dean was sleeping every night. The incentive of Castiel’s presence was apparently everything he needed, and it took him three days, which meant there were only five more until classes began again, to steal a kiss from the Angel.

It was raining in the dream, like every day, and Dean just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas’s lips. So, simple like that, he leaned forward and sealed their lips together for a brief moment. Castiel had stilled then, and told him how their relationship was meant to be of friend and companionship, but nothing else. He disappeared after his short monologue, and Dean refused to fall asleep for a few days.

On the eve of his senior year, though, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. Aside from his eyes feeling heavy, and his head hurting, he missed Cas like crazy. Perhaps he should just apologize to him; promise that he’d try to control himself. After all, he’d never force Castiel into something he wasn’t ready for, or even didn’t want.

Dean said goodnight to his parents and brother and walked to his room, laying on his bed and pulling the covers over him, having already decided what he’d do. Taking a deep breath, Dean closed his eyes, and it didn’t take more than two minutes before he was sitting on the bed of the tower. He looked around for Cas, but he was nowhere to be seen, what had Dean wondering if he’d ever see the Angel again.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, joined by an unpleasant coiling in his stomach, Dean was thrown back on the bed, and once his brain caught up on what was happening, Cas was on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss his lips furiously. So many emotions were transmitted through it – anger, concern, relief, happiness – that Dean felt overwhelmed.

Without thinking twice, the green-eyed reached up to cup Cas’s face with his hands, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. Cas lost balance and fell on top of him, and Dean welcomed the new weight. It was Cas’s weight, and it felt comfortable, especially as the Angel’s body started moving against his own, something Dean belatedly realized was being done on instinct.

Cas gave passage for Dean’s tongue once he started licking at the Angel’s bottom lip, making him let out little moans that had Dean contorting his body. He felt Cas’s clothed cock brush against his own, and the blonde couldn’t contain the hiss that left him. The sensation was so good, so right, that Dean wanted to feel even more of it.

After having made sure Cas was onboard with the plan by tentatively rubbing them together once again and getting himself a low whine, Dean yanked down his sweatpants and boxers before working on Cas’s, along with his jeans, because Cas was that much of a bitch; he left Dean with his sleeping clothes while he looked all sexy.

Breaking the kiss to pepper kisses and soft nips to Cas’s jaw line, Dean took a hold of both of their hard cocks and started pumping them slowly. Cas’s first reaction was to hide his face on Dean’s shoulder, but once the green-eyed boy started brushing his thumb on the Angel’s cheek, green met blue.

The sight of having Cas slowly coming undone on top of him was just priceless; he left his mouth slightly open, and he never looked away from Dean, watching every single one of his reactions. At some point, the blue-eyed reached down and closed his own hand around them, helping Dean pump them faster.

Small pants that came from Cas started brushing Dean’s lips, and he tried reaching up to kiss him, but it was so difficult to breathe that he only managed to lick inside the Angel’s mouth. Not that Cas was complaining; his tongue met Dean’s halfway, and having someone licking his tongue shouldn’t be as sexy and pleasurable as it was.

They came together, their orgasms painting both of their stomachs and chests. Cas fell to his side, and Dean didn’t hesitate on pulling him closer. The Angel fit perfectly against his side, and he decided he could question what had changed his mind after they had come down from their highs.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have time. His alarm clock woke him at seven, and Dean realized, disappointed, that he was alone in his bed. Still, he proceeded with his morning routine, stopping to have a shower as well, since he had come on his pants because of the dream. Afterwards, he drove both himself and Sammy to school, his brother eager to finally return and see his friends again.

Dean wasn’t all that excited. Everything he wanted to do was falling asleep again and staying with Cas, knowing more about him. For example, the Angel had told him he could choose any form he’d like, but he had chosen a teenager anyway, and Dean was dying to know why. Still, all his mind could think about was why Cas had kissed him.

Knowing there was nothing to do aside from waiting until he fell asleep again, Dean walked to his first class, Literature. Perhaps he could try to sleep during the lecture. Cas wouldn’t be happy with it, he knew, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t catch up with whatever tragedy his teacher had decided to read them that year.

“Good morning, class,” Miss Talbot greeted them, putting her things on her table and putting her reading glasses on. Before meeting Cas, Dean was sure she was the hottest teacher they had. And now he couldn’t stop thinking about the Angel. “Today we’ll meet a new student before starting. He came from Pontiac, Illinois with his family.” She then turned towards the door, motioning for the teenager to enter the class.

When the boy obeyed her, Dean literally fell from his chair. The teacher threw him a disapproving glance before turning back to the new student as Dean recollected his pride and ass from the floor. Seeing the teen was having troubles socializing, Miss Talbot gave him a reassuring nod that indicated him to step forwards.

Swallowing, the blue-eyed did so. “Hello, I’m glad to finally be here.” His eyes met Dean’s and the fucker _winked_ at him, making the blonde Winchester’s mouth fall open as a grin spread across the raven haired boy’s one. “My name’s Castiel and I will be your classmate this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
